


Either Way

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, reader is assumed female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: Ray tells you the name of his other self and it leads to the two of you being more intimate.[takes place during v route's BRE 1]





	Either Way

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, i feel like i've actually written a lot of nsfw stuff for saeran, but a lot of it isn't published since they're wips... ahahaha...
> 
> anyway, a friend of mine showed me screens from V's BRE1 and that's how i got the idea for this, but it wasn't nsfw at first and I couldn't get it out right, so i just kinda shelved it because i needed to focus on updating decoded. then yesterday, a friend showed me a wip for some sin and i felt suddenly inspired lol. 
> 
> i proof read but i doubt it's perfect, so please enjoy!

“…Ray?”

“Yes?”

“You…” you waver, wondering if you really should ask. It should be fine, right? He was the one who brought it up after all. “You were going to tell me the name of… the other you, weren’t you?”

“That’s right,” Ray nods slowly, averting his eyes from your just a tiny bit.

Noticing his hesitation, you hastily add, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to!”

“No, no…Like I said, I’m sure he will understand since it’s you…” Ray pauses for a moment before he speaks again. “His name is… Saeran.”

“Sae…ran?” you repeat tentatively.

Ray purses his lips. There’s something about his expression that feels… complicated. He seems almost displeased, that much you can tell, but otherwise… You can’t seem to put your finger on it. “Hmm… I see….”

You tilt your head in confusion. “Ray…?”

The young man’s attention snaps back to you and he takes a step in your direction, a look of determination gracing his features. “My princess.”

“Yes?”

“Do you remember when I said I would try to be more bold…?”

You nod your head, unsure of where this conversation’s going. Ray moves until he’s standing right in front of you. He looks down at you, his bright blue-green eyes glimmering with something you can’t quite disconcern. Gently, he raises one hand, fingers gently brushing your jawline.

“Would it trouble you if I tried right now?”

“O-of course not…” you say slowly, feeling yourself being drawn in by the beautiful glow of his eyes.

Ray gives you a smile as if to say ‘thank you’ and tilts his head down, placing a tender kiss on your lips. Then, after a moment, he pulls back, eyes searching yours as he gauges your reaction.

“Ray…” you breathe out his name, voice sounding soft and content.

“If you say my name like that..” he inches ever so closer to you, his lips hovering just above yours. “…I’ll think that you want more…”

Ray slowly presses his lips to yours once more. This time he’s bolder, more confident. He raises his other hand so that he’s cupping both cheeks. You grasp at his jacket and Ray takes that as a sign to be even more daring. His lips just barely part and you respond in kind. The kiss grows more passionate as Ray’s hands slide down your body, stopping at your waist. You take the opportunity to wrap your arms around his neck, wanting to be as close as you can to him. .

Suddenly, you feel yourself being propelled backwards. Your legs run into the edge of the bed, forcefully separating you from Ray as you both fall onto it. He looks down at you with a serene smile on his face. He buries his face into the crook of your neck and nuzzles you, “I’m so, so happy… you have no idea…”

You gently rub his back, “Me too… Being here with you makes me happy, Ray.”

“Really?” he murmurs against your skin, uncertainty saturating his voice. “You truly mean that?”

“Yes…”

Ray pulls away so that he can look you in the eye. You give him an encouraging smile. With a look of relief on his face, Ray gives you another kiss, this one warm and lingering, but soon pulls away. Although he appears happy, you can see the tiniest inkling in of doubt seeping back into his eyes.

“I… want to show you happiness,” he says quietly. One of his hands glides down your side, stopping to rest on your thigh. “…will you let me?”

You lift yourself up so that you can give him yet another kiss. Then you respond, voice barely above a whisper. “Of course, Ray…”

He gives you a gentle smile, and presses his lips to your forehead. Then he shifts, sliding his entire body downward and off the bed until his head is resting on your thigh. Surprised, you sit up and look down at him, “Ray…”

He pulls at you a little, so that you’re seated at the very edge of the bed. Then, he tugs at your skirt and panties, gulping a little as he slides them down your legs to your ankles and you shake them off. You spread your legs for him and Ray leans in to lay a delicate kiss on your inner thighs before moving in further. When he’s face to face with your most intimate area he stops once more, clearly hesitating.

“Go ahead,” you urge him in a soothing tone.

Ray takes a deep breath before diving in. Your body quivers as his tongue explores you. He moves his hands so he can spread the folds to gain better access, all the while gently tracing each crevice he can find with his tongue. You gasp when it brushes over _something_. Ray notices immediately and begins to focus on it.

“Ah… R-Ray…” you moan softly, moving your arms to anchor yourself as you lean back. Your breaths start to become more short and stuttered as he continues on, each stroke of his tongue growing ever bolder. You bite at your lip, in attempts to stifle your increasingly loud cries.

“…mmm,” Ray hums briefly. “Will you… try… his name…?”

“…huh…?” His name? It takes you a moment the realize that he means the name of his other self. You don’t quite understand, but decide to oblige, uttering it between labored breaths. “…Sae…ran…”

Ray lets out a groan before sucking at your clit. Your breathe sharply, a rush of ecstasy racing through you. He repeats the action, looping his arms around your legs to bring you closer. As Ray’s movements start to become more erratic and messy,  you find yourself unable to contain yourself any longer. You cry out, feeling as if you’re ready to burst. Ray releases one of your legs and shifts his mouth just slightly upward to allow himself to slip a finger inside you. He thrusts it a few times, but the action is enough to ultimately push you over the edge, “Ray!!”

He begins to slow before he finally pulls away. You watch through glazed eyes as he sits up straight, pulling at his collar and loosening the cravat that sits there. Then his eyes meet yours and he flashes a grin you’ve never seen him wear before.

Realization dawns on you and you whisper, “You’re… not Ray.”

“Oh… you’re smart… I like that,” he licks his lips and crawls up so that he’s straddling you. He leans in real close so that your noses are almost touching. “If I’m not Ray, then who am I?”

“You’re… Saeran…”

The young man closes his eyes, humming in satisfaction, “Say it again.”

“Saeran.”

This time he laughs, almost maniacally before pushing you down so you’re laying back on the bed. He angles himself downward, positioning himself so that his lips are hovering right over your ear, “…you know, hearing that name pisses me off so damn much…”

You gulp nervously. Had you made a mistake in saying it? But he’d asked you to say it himself…

“But… it’s not so bad hearing it from you,” he continues in a husky whisper. You shiver a little and Saeran chuckles, nibbling on your earlobe.. “Hey… tell me… are you afraid? Do you want nice little Ray to come back?”

He pulls back to glare down at you menacingly, as if daring you to say yes. But despite the scary looks he’s giving you, you feel no fear at all. Then, Ray’s words from earlier echo in your mind.

_That guy and I are basically the same._

That’s right. That’s why you’re not afraid. Ray is Saeran and Saeran is Ray. You give him a warm smile, “No. You’re the same, aren’t you? So, it doesn’t matter, because I’ll want you either way.”

Saeran gives you a blank stare before laughing again. Once he stops he gives you a smoldering look, “Then, won’t you play with me too? I promise to show you a good time…”

You take a deep breath before nodding. Saeran’s lips curl upward forming a sexy smirk. Your breath catches as his hands sneak beneath your blouse, brushing at your sides before pulling your top upwards and tossing it aside. Now you’re left in nothing but your bra, and Saeran stares down at you as if he’s memorizing every inch of your body. Feeling embarrassed, you move your arms to shield yourself, but then he grabs you by the wrists and pins them above your head.

“This isn’t hide and seek,” he murmurs teasingly, leaning back down to kiss to the side of your neck. Saeran nips at it just a tiny bit before he drags his lips downward leaving a trail of kisses and bites along your neck and collarbone. You let out a soft sigh as you close your eyes.

He lets go of your wrists to cup your cheeks. You open your eyes to see him looking down at you meaningfully. “Say my name again.”

“Saeran.”

Suddenly, his lips crash against yours in a kiss more intense than any you’ve received before. HIs hands wander your body, reaching around your back to rid you of the last piece of clothing covering you. Once it’s gone, he grasps at your breasts, causing your to moan into his mouth. Saeran takes the opportunity to hungrily explore your mouth. You reach up, fingers tangling themselves in his hair. After a few moments, he pulls away, both of you gasping for air. His hands disappear from your body as he stands back up. You sit up, reaching to unbutton his vest, his shirt. Once his chest is exposed, he shrugs off the clothing and tosses them aside. Saeran looks down at you affectionately as he touches your cheek. He grins roguishly and brushes his thumb against your lips, “That face… you want more, don’t you?”

Wordlessly, you nod.

He smirks and undoes his pants. You hear them plop softly on the ground and he begins to spread your legs once more. Saeran leans over, positioning himself and you feel the tip of his cock nudging at your entrance. You take a deep breath, suddenly finding yourself a little nervous, but Saeran leans in to whisper in your ear, “Don’t be afraid…I’ll take good care of you.”

Then he thrusts in. You gasp at the feeling of having him fill you so suddenly. Saeran waits a moment before moving, his hands gripping at your waist. After a moment he finds a rhythm and  rocks against you steadily. Soft breathy moans escape your mouth and he starts to pick up the pace. You feel the tension building up inside you again, you breaths becoming more and more labored. “…Sae… ran…”

The sound of his name seems to goad him to move faster, his thrusts hitting you harder and harder. One hand travels up your body, firmly squeezing one of your breasts, and you cry out, the sounds getting louder and louder. You bring up one hand to cover your mouth but Saeran pushes it away, “I want to hear you…”

He leans down, giving you a quick, sloppy kiss. Automatically, you wrap your arms around him, clinging to him to pull his body closer to yours. But soon after he pulls away to whisper, “…turn around.”

Just as you wonder how you’re going to do that, he pulls out and rolls you over so that you’re on your stomach. Saeran’s hands tug at your hips, silently urging you to lift them for him. As soon as you do so, he quickly enters you again, causing a loud gasp to erupt from you. He chuckles just a tiny bit as he begins to thrust into you, each movement rocking your body with tremors of pleasure. This new angle allows him to hit you deeper and he clearly has every intention to take advantage of that.

You moan into the sheets, hands grasping at them. Saeran’s fingers dig into your hips as he picks up the pace, ramming into you harder, “Oh, Saeran… _Saeran_ ~!!”

“Louder!”

You can’t hold back any more and your cries just grow louder and louder as the pressure inside you builds more and more. He begins coming at you harder and hitting your core deeper and deeper. Your words begin to deteriorate into unintelligible moans as you come closer and closer… And finally, you burst, your vision goes out of focus as you climax. Saeran manages a few more thrusts before you collapse on the bed, labored breaths heaving in and out of your chest.

The bed shifts as he lays down beside you, enveloping you in his arms. You look up and find that he’s gazing tenderly at you. But you’re not sure if it’s still Saeran who’s looking at you or if it’s Ray.

But as a wave of tiredness washes over you, you decide it doesn’t really matter who it is.

You’ll love him either way.

**Author's Note:**

> ps. writing smut is hard, props to people who can churn that stuff out.


End file.
